Freddie and Me
by ForAFriend
Summary: This was written for my friend to fulfill their fantasy :) Full of steamy sexiness DON't LIKE DON'T READ! ENJOY!


Disclaimer I do not own Freddie Highmore he belongs to my friend... (In their dreams :P) I do however own Riley Bates and all his sexyness.

WARNING THIS CONTAINS GRAPHIC CONTENT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

NOW FOR THE STORY...

It all started so innocently... Just a normal celebrity crush. Well more of an infatuation really. I had seen all of his movies, every interview, every episode of every tv show he had been in. I guess you could say I was obsessed... But never in my wildest dreams would I ever have guessed that one day I, Riley Bates would come face to face with my idol. My god. My love. Freddie Highmore As I watched him walk towards me my heart felt as if it was going to beat out of my chest. He had a slight smile on his face and as he knelt on the bed I felt the mattress shift.

I attempted to reach out to him but the rope tying my wrists to the bed wouldn't allow it. He leaned over and gave me a chaste kiss. Then holding my gaze he slowly licked a trail down my stomach. His warm wet mouth took my length in and I groaned in pleasure. His big blue/grey eyes seemed to draw me in and hold me there. As he held my length the pleasurable heat of his mouth sent wave after wave of lust through me. Unable to hold off any longer I gently thrust up into his heat. He chuckled and the vibrations caused me to moan. The tightness was almost unbearable. He held my gaze as his hands went to hold my hips to the mattress. By the look in his eyes I could tell he was enjoying this as much as I was. He began to softly suck on my cock. My moans caused him to chuckle again.

"My my impatient aren't we?" He growls, his husky voice sends shivers up my spine. He places his head back over my weeping cock and begins to hum softly sending waves of pleasure shooting up my spine. He uses his free hand to cover the parts of my cock he can't reach with his mouth. He pulled back just far enough so that only my head was surrounded by the delicious heat. He uses his tongue to lick along my slit and I released an embarrassingly loud moan. Suddenly I heard his husky voice again. "You have no idea what you do to me, how much you turn me on. I want to fuck you into this bed so hard you won't be able to stand." His words sent shivers up my spine. I gasped as suddenly my whole shaft was once again in his mouth.

"Tell me what to do," he growled, "tell m what you want me to do to you." "P-please," I stuttered past the haze of lust, "please fuck me." I cried out as I felt his lips on my neck, my collarbone, anywhere he could reach. He sucked on my pressure point then began softly biting my collarbone. He gently bit me, but not hard enough to draw blood he then blows on the marks he's made sending shivers up my spine Moving slightly lower he licks a path towards my chest. He kisses a nipple teasingly hearing my wanton moan.

He took my right nipple into his mouth while his hand fondled the other one. His tongue swirled around the bud tearing groans from my throat. After a while he switched to give the other one the same attention. Hearing another moan he begins to snake his free hand lower. His hand grasped my neglected cock and began to stroke it firmly. As it hardened he kissed a wet trail down my stomach watching me the whole time with his big eyes.

In his eyes I can see the lust. As he reached my cock he holds the eye contact and once again licks my slit tasting the pre-cum. I suddenly had the urge to give him as much pleasure as he was giving me. I sat up and much to his surprise took his cock into my hands. He leaned back and his eyes rolled with pleasure. I took him into my mouth and as he had done to me I swirled my tongue around his head and down his shaft. I loved the moans that were pouring from his mouth. I was enjoying bringing him pleasure. I gasped as I felt my back hit the bed. "Riley," he said in his husky whisper looking over me, "are you sure you want this because I'm not sure how much longer I can hold back. "Sshh." I breathed as I took his hand and began to suck on three fingers.

He moans as I continue to suck then he pulls the fingers out of my mouth with a 'pop'. He took one of his fingers and slowly pushed it into me giving you a second to get used to it. As he thrusted his finger into me he takes me into his mouth and gently sucked to distract me. After a minute he adds a second finger and continued to fuck me while staring into my eyes and swallowing my cock. He adds the third finger and I winced slightly. Before I knew what was happening my mouth was captured in a heated kiss. I moaned into the kiss as I felt his fingers stroking me inside and out.

After a minute he found the spot inside of me that makes me see stars. I groaned into the kiss and he pulled away eyes sparkling as he kissed his way back down to my cock stopping momentarily to suck on my neck. I heard him calling my name in a voice husky with lust. He continued to fuck me with his fingers each time hitting my spot. He once again engulfed my cock in his warm tight mouth. Just when I thought I was going to cum he pulls away. I groaned in disappointment and glanced up. What I saw just about made me cum then and there. Towering over me is Freddie in all his glory. Panting with exertion, face slightly flushed, cock standing proud and erect.

Holding my gaze he lined himself up. He pushed just far enough so I could feel his head at my opening. I tried to roll my hips downwards to push him in but my wrists were still tied. He begins to stroke my cock with his hand as he slowly pushed in. The pain and the pleasure make me moan and he leaned over to capture my mouth drawing my tongue into his. After a minute of letting me adjust he pulled out and pushed back in. I whimper as he brushes that spot inside me.

Giving me a heart-stopping smile he pulls out again. This time he slams back in with more force causing me to cry out in pleasure as he hits me dead on. His one hand lifts my leg over his shoulder while his other hand toys with my nipple. This new angle allows him to strike deeper inside me as he continues to thrust into that spot. He left your nipple to stroke my cock as he pounds into me each time hitting that spot. My breath was coming in gasps and I can hear him moaning my name.

His speed increases and the hand on my cock strokes faster. I can feel it every time he hits deeper inside me. He reached down to untie the rope holding me down and I threw my hands around his neck. My fingers tangled in his hair. He kissed me passionately as he slams into me sporadically and his hand began a frenzied pace.

I can feel the heat building inside me. His speed increases and the hand on my cock strokes faster. I can feel it every time he hits deeper inside me. "F-freddie," I pant, "I'm go-gonna." He silences me with a kiss and looks deep into my eyes, "Then cum.' He purrs. With one final stroke and another strike on the spot deep inside me I scream into his mouth as we both cum.

I can feel his heat burning though me as you lean into him completely spent. Freddie collapses on top of me being careful not to use his full weight. After a moment he pulls out and rolls beside me. I curl into him and he places a soft kiss on my lips. Just as we begin to drift off I think of something. "Freddie?" "Hmm?" "N-next time... next time it's my turn." He chuckles and whispers into my ear, "Sure Riley, next time you can fuck me all you want." I blush as we drift into sleep curled in each others arms.

THATS ALL FOLKS!  
I'm thinking of making this a two-shot where nest time Riley fucks Freddie and there may or may not be sweets and bondage involved...

READ AND REVIEW TA_TA LOVELIES!


End file.
